The Day All Hell Broke Loose
by NekoMonster
Summary: Because of an accident, Kai has to play Dad. What happens when a certain boy has to play Mother, and your kid is someone you hate? Crappy summary, but please read and review! Ratet T, may change it to M in later chapters x3
1. The Day All Hell Broke Loose

**The Day All Hell Broke Loose**

**My first fanfiction.. ever :D Please be nice, and give me reviews****.  
**

**Pairings:** KaiRei, TysonMax

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade, even if I want too.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Faitful Day

"Blah blah": Talking

'_Blah blah': _Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Kaiiiiiiii!"

'_Seriously, if that pig of teenager doesn't shut up, heads will roll!'_

"For the last time, Tyson: **NO**!" I shouted.

"But you're the only one with a car license!"

The first snow had fallen in Japan, and we were all living in Tyson's dojo. Personally, I would have found more comfort in a trash can, but as their captain I had to be here. Lucky me.

"Hn" was all I said. Tyson moped and it looked like he used the little brain he had to find another way to persuade me to drive him and the rest of the crazy bunch of people to a hill where they could sledge. The only one who hasn't tried to persuade me was Rei. He is the only sane person in this group. Let me introduce the group, my so-called "friends" to you:

Pig, also known as Tyson. Eats, sleeps, thinks the world surround around him, eats more, runs around, eats. He's always hungry. I hate him.

Sugar, also known as Max. Blonde guy, always on sugar. Best friend of Tyson, even though I have a clue that he's in love with him. Don't ask me why, I can't understand it either.

Kenny, but we call him Chief. Computer nerd. Never without his Dizzy. Nearly normal, but he's a good friend of Tyson.

Hilary. She's just annoying. Bossing around like she owns the world.

Daichi. Haven't seen him in a while. Not that I care. Weird monkey-thing.

Rei, but I prefer calling him Kitten. In my thoughts. The only sane one, the good looking one, and the one who actually can cook. And the best thing? He leaves me alone.

"Fine, Mr. Sourpuss, if you don't wanna drive us, then we'll walk!" Seems like Tyson doesn't have a big brain.

"Hn" is all I say, again. I'm not known for my many words.

Tyson jumped to his feet and dragged Max with him. Didn't look like Max was complaining, he had been sitting on the couch for the last hour listening to Tyson's failing.

"Guys, wait for me!" And there was Chief… and there he was gone. Luckily Hilary is on vacation with her parents. Somewhere in Europe.

The silence was a big comfort. Finally I could have some peace to read my book. Never leaving one far away, I found the newest member of my book collection: 'Ancient Legends of The Phoenix'. I was so concentrated on the book, that I didn't notice a raven-haired teen standing in the doorway. Actually, I didn't realize he was there before he gave me a cup of coffee. Another good thing about Rei, we didn't have to talk to understand each other. Leaving me with my book, I could hear him walking into the kitchen. Probably cooking something. For a split of a second I wondered why he wasn't out with Tyson, but I guess he likes to be in a quiet house too.

It was getting darker outside, and now Rei was pacing between the living room and the kitchen. I was nearly finished with my book, and drinking my fifth cup of coffee. Didn't look like I would get any sleep tonight.

"Shouldn't they be home by now?" Rei said slowly, watching me from the corner of his eyes.

"Probably" I said, while I was reading the last of a legend of a Phoenix who could swim under the Earth. Weird, but interesting book.

"Something must have happened. Tyson never misses dinner…" Which was true, the pig doesn't miss any meal. He craves more of them.

I was about to tell him that it really didn't matter if he reached dinner or not, when Kenny came running through the door.

"You guys have to come, quickly! Tyson's in the hospital!"

And then all hell broke loose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? Please reviw so I can become better writer for the next chapter! :D


	2. Fucking hospitals

**Give it for chapter 2:D Now, the fun begins! Well, not for Kai.. or Rei.. or any of the others actually XD But it will be fun for me :D**

**Pairings:** KaiRei, TysonMax

**Warnings:** Lots of swearing. For now x3

**Disclaimer:** I haven't been able to buy the rights for Beyblade yet.. Which means: I do NOT own Beyblade; all I write comes from my weird imagination XD

And if you haven't figured it out, it's all from Kai's point of view. At least for now :P

**Chapter 2: Fucking hospitals**

I wasn't all that surprised that Tyson had managed to get himself into hospital because of a sledge-accident. We're the BladeBreakers; we're used to ending up in the hospital now and then.

Tyson had been taken to the hospital by an ambulance along with Max. Sugar had sent Chief to get me and Rei. And now we had to sit in a fucking waiting room. I hate hospitals. Nearly as much as I hate Tyson.

Max was sitting on the edge of his seat, tears in his eyes. Beside him Chief was sitting, looking a little weird without his laptop. I nearly smirked of the thought that he wasn't allowed to use it inside here. Rei was looking at the wall, which is fucking white. Like the whole fucking hospital.

Fuck it all. Why in hell do we have to sit here?! If it wasn't for that stupid idiot of a pig, we could all have been home and not sitting in a fucking hospital! I think you get that I **really** hate hospitals. I was about to get out when a typical-looking doctor came towards us. He looked like any other doctor: long white coat with a name tag and light blonde hair reaching his ears. He had thick glasses, but not as thick as Chief's.

"Are you here for Tyson Granger" he asked in a serious voice. I didn't look at the man, but at Rei. With a sight he leaned towards the doctor and answered.

"Yes, could you please tell us how he's doing?" Trust the Kitten to be the polite one.

"Well, we are not completely sure yet. He hasn't been able to wake up yet and we can only say for sure that he has a few bruises on his face and a concussion".

I laugh inside. That frigging idiot was able to collide with a tree. _'Never trust an idiot'._

"Can we please go see him?" Max looks up to the doctor, still with tears in his eyes.

"I can't see why that would be a problem. It's probably the best for him to recognize some faces when he wakes up too." The doctor's answer seemed to transform Max into a light version of Sugar, as he runs up and hugs the doctor around the waist.

'_Great, quality time with the hospital.__'_ I need a drink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't much we could do, other than waiting for Tyson to wake up. After an hour I began to feel really pissed off. _'Why do I have to stay in this fucking hospital? It's not like he doesn't have anyone to watch out for him.'_ I was about to get out, but again, faith seemed to have another thought. The first was that Chief said he had to call Mr. Dickinson and tell him what had happened. I can't understand why he didn't do that sooner. Another thing was that after drinking 3 liters of soda, Max' bladder was full. I've never seen the kid run so fast, to reach the toilet which was in the end of the hall. Rei gave me this look 'Don't-you-dare-leaving'. Funny thing is that I didn't argue. I don't argue with Rei, but we have different opinions on things. But still…

"Nnnnhgrummble" Yes, that was the pig mumbling. My eyes drift lazily over to the figure lying on the bed. Rei stands up from his chair to hover over him.

"Tyson, can you hear me? It's all right; you hit your head pretty bad. We're in a hospital. Tyson?"

Tyson's eyes were huge as he looked at Rei and then his eyes managed to fall upon me for a small minute. That was when the same doctor entered. I haven't bothered to catch his name.

"Ah, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked, probably trying to sound as nice as possible. Tyson looked uncomfortable, and began stirring at Rei.

"Yes, Tyson?" It must have getting him on his nerves.

And here even I got shocked, even though I was able to hold a slight part of my stone face together.

"Mommy, I don't wanna be here!"

Rei looked at Tyson as if he was an alien or something. Since Rei was unable to respond his eyes travelled to me, and I could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Nnnh.. Daaaaddy!" And then he started crying.

'_What the fuck?! Did Tyson just call me Daddy?!'_ It was all I could think about. At least I wasn't called Mommy, like Rei. Talking of Rei, he had moved to sit beside me without a sound. The doctor was gone too.

"..Kai?" Rei whisper. I only look at him, unable to talk. Good thing I don't talk much anyways.

"Kai, he called me Mommy… and he called you Daddy… what the hell is going on!" he hisses at me. _'Didn't know you had such a temper'._

Unlucky for me, the doctor is back with a sheet of papers. Tyson is still on the bed; crying, and the others are nowhere to be seen.

"Aha" the doctor suddenly yells. At least Tyson shut up at the sound of the doctor. But what makes matter worse is that he tries to get our attention. That would be me and Rei.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

And that's when Max and Chief enter. Max, Chief and Tyson looks at each other, before Tyson turns his head around again, and desperately tries to catch his 'parents' attention… again.

It looks like he's trying to reach us with his arms. It certainly looks like it, or he is trying to swim from the bed…

Rei simply look at the doctor, horror and shock in his eyes. The doctor doesn't seem very concerned about Tyson's condition. It seems like he's spacing out. Surprisingly it's me who breaks the silence.

"What the hell is wrong with the pig?" I ask eyeing the doctor. He seems to return to us, and looks me in the eyes. _'Bad move, now you have to suffer my death_ glare' I think, before Rei stops me by pulling at my arm.

"Mr. Tyson seems to have a big concussion, which have brought him back to his childhood days". The doctor begins. And then he's spacing out again. This time it's Max who breaks the silence.

"And?!"

"Oh, yes. It's not that uncommon. Just let him rest a couple of days, and then he'll be fine in no time".

Max seems happy for this. He must have forgotten about the parents' problem.

"But what about the Mommy, and Daddy thing..?" Rei seems to be just as concerned about that problem as I am.

"I think it would be best for him that you pretend to be his parents. Since he think you're his _real_ parents."

"But we're just teenage boys!" Now, Kitten is nearly as pissed as me. Only he looks more embarrassed than pissed. His face is all red and his eyes travel from Tyson, to the doctor and then to me. This then again makes him more flustered.

I've had enough.

Without another word, I leave the room and then I finally out of that fucking hospital.

And there is no way in hell they're going to make me Tyson's father. Ever!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not writing this sooner, my I've had lots and lots of test on school..

But now, here it is! :D So what do you think?

**PLEASE**, read and review! And I know the grammar isn't perfect:) But please be nice x3


	3. Vodka and Questions

**Phew. Finally! Here's chapter 3 everyone!**

**Sorry ****for the very, very late update, but I had a lot to do… really…^^; **

**Please don't kill me****! *****Holds up 'Free Hugs' sign***

**Pairings:** KaiRei, TysonMax

**Warnings:** Lots of swearing, and there may be some smex in later chapters… but I do not promise anything XD

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Beyblade D: Poor me…

"blah blah" – speaking

"_blah blah" __– thoughts_

_---xxx--- scene shift __, or time jump… kinda.. thingy… you understand it when you get there!! XD_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter 3: Vodka and Questions aka The Day After.**

"_Where the hell am I..?"_

That was the first thought I had, after waking up with a hell of a headache. All I knew was that I had something soft on my chest. Well; soft, heavy and hairy. _"I don't want to know, I don't want to know."_

But I had to check. And there I found a kitty. Not any kitty, but what I would like to call Kitten. But why the hell is Rei sleeping on top of me? Now I actually want to know what happened last night…

"Rei… Wake up, dammit!" I begin to shake him. It's not like I want to wake him, he looks kinda cute when he's sleeping. _"Wait, did I just call Rei cute?"_

Something is completely wrong with me… _"I must have been drinking too much vodka."_

I look at Rei again. He is still sprawled on top of me. No shit. But unlike me, he is somewhat full-dressed. I think. I can't see if he's wearing any pants because of the quilt. _"Please, please, please have pants on!"_ There is a reason I hope he has pants on. That's because I'm only in my boxers. And I tend to be slightly horny when I get drunk. And I'd rather hug Voltaire than having sex with my so-called "friends." I think…

"Mmmmhhh."

Shit. Rei seems to be waking up. This isn't good. This is bad. I know I wanted him to wake up, but I need to know if he's wearing pants or not! And I'm not very comfortable only in my boxers… especially when the hangover is kicking in. I still have a hell of a headache, but now I can feel the nausea. I have to get to the bathroom. Now!

Completely forgetting about Rei, I sprint out of the bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Leaving a half awake and confused kitten on the floor…

--------------------------------------------------xxx-----------------------------------------------------------

"I found you some ice…"

I hadn't left the bathroom. According to Rei, there was no one missing me. Like anyone should. Tyson was still at the hospital, but he would be coming back home later and Max and Kenny insisted on staying with him.

I took the ice on my head and let out a heavy sight. At least no one was seeing me so weak. And if Rei told anyone, he would be a dead kitty. And he knows it.

After being brutally awakened, he had found me pillows, some clothes, water, painkillers and now ice. I had no plans of leaving the bathroom. Ever!

To make my life better, Rei had pants on. _"Then why am I feeling a little bit disappointed?" _I don't want to know, at least not know. My headache is getting worse. Rei was nice enough to tell me why I was only in my boxers this morning.

--------------------------------------------------xxx-----------------------------------------------------------

_**-**__**FLASHBACK POV- **_**Normal POV-**

Only God knows how Kai Hiwatari was able to walk home. He must have drunk all the vodka in the bar, before he went over to the beer. And he kept saying _"Fucking hospitals, fucking hospitals"_ over and over again.

The bartender had to throw him out when he began yelling at the other customers. They customers didn't understand what he was saying, but they somehow found out that it was Russian.

**-****Rei's POV-**

I had called Max to tell that everything was fine. In reality, nothing was fine. One thing is to have one of your teammates in the hospital, but when said person calls you Mommy…

"_Why did I become the mother?!__" _Probably because of my long hair. But that's a tradition from my family, just like Lee's family! "Dammit…"

And to add the cherry on top of the super-delicious-ice cream… we missed one team member. A certain captain to be exact. _"Good thing the guys aren't here". _

You wonder why?

Whenever Kai is really pissed off, or is having problems with the _fact _that he does have feelings, he gets drunk. Not like that prissy-beer drunk. We're talking heavy vodka. Yep, a lot of vodka. And then he goes for the beer.

"Come on, Kai. Just get back here." He doesn't always come 'home'. Sometimes he drops into a motel, if he can find one. One time, I found him sleeping in the park. He looked so peaceful, just like a newborn child. And then the moment was ruined when he woke up. But _that's_ another story.

I think I'm the only one who knows that he drinks this heavily. Well… maybe Tala & Co. knows. Yeah, they probably know it. I mean, they come from the same place, all of them had shit lives until recently and none of them is good to express their feelings.

As I pace slowly from the kitchen to the living room, I can hear the rain starts falling. It begins slowly, then louder and louder. Then the thunder hits in, but I can't see any lightening. And then, finally, I see him. On the other side of the street is a real bastard trying to figure out how to walk in a straight line over the street. Not wasting any more time, I grab an umbrella and walks out to him.

"Kai, you're going to get all wet!" He isn't listening to me. He is just standing there, with a very concentrated face. _"Great, do I have to carry him inside?"_ While I stood thinking, Kai had gone out on the road. And not in a straight line…

He was oblivious to me as I started supporting him into the house. Not to mention soaking wet when we finally got inside. "Kai, please be nice and just stand here for a moment okay?" I pleaded him as I went to find some towels. I managed to find some towels, but Kai was gone when I got back.

"1…2….3….4…5…" If he went out again, he was in a lot of trouble. I don't care if I'm supposed to be the calm one; there's been too much going on in one day!

Then there was a noise from the second floor. Quickly running up the stairs, two steps at the time, I find one drunk half-Russian laying on the floor. With his face down. Snoring.

I know there's no use yelling at him. He's already in deep sleep. But he's still soaking to the bone.

I roll him over, before zipping up his pants, and before taking them off. Then there's the jacket and the t-shirt. I can't help but blush. _"Damn, you got nice muscles."_ …I didn't think that!

"…fucking hospitals." A smile finds its way to my lips. I carefully try to lift him, but MAN, he's heavy! I know most of it is muscles, but still… _"He wasn't that heavy when I supported him inside!"_

After at least 10 minutes, I manage to get him in bed. I somehow manage to slip out of my wet pants, and into my pajama pants. Kai was only in his boxers. Somehow, I didn't want to touch those.

Seeing him laying there on the bed, peacefully, made me really tired. Without any more thinking, I climbed in and collapsed on top of him. It was worse to wake up, landing on the floor.

_**FLASHBACK- **_**END-**

--------------------------------------------------xxx-----------------------------------------------------------

**-Kai's POV-**

I press the ice to my head again. The headache is getting better, but it's still there. The nausea is gone, but I don't want to move. It's tempting to lie down in the soft bed, but my body is too weak to move, and I don't want Rei to help me. I'm not that weak!

Just when I thought life was nearly good, the Gods slapped me in my face. _"Well, I don't exactly believe in Gods…"_

You could hear a click from the front door as it was locked up, and then you could hear people getting in.

They were back…

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm **hungry**!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, I'm truly sorry for the late update!!!**

**Now, I'm really starting to understand why writers take their time to upload…**

**This is NOT a dead story!! It just takes a lot of time to find the right words on stuff and so on…**

**Please, be patient with me, and if you want, you can come with ideas: like little detailes or other sidepairings^__^**

**Please, be kind and review!!**

**The next chapter will hopefully not take as long time as this did XD**


	4. Relevations and Responsibility

_Thanks for all the reviews^__^__ It makes me really happy :D_

_And the reason to why I haven't uploaded anything in about a year.. well, I dindt have any inspiration. And I don't know where to take this fiction._

_BUT! I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS!_

_Just so you know ;)  
_

_Warning__s: Kai is getting more and more OOC.. I'm truly sorry for that! And in this chapter there may be some swearing. And kissing. I think I'll write a lot of kissing from now on xD_

_Pairings: KaiRei, TysonMax_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, I wouldn't write this fanfic. That should explain it all._

_Here's ch. 4. Enjoy :D_

_

* * *

_

Then it began. The doctor had called and said that stress could cause Tyson to stay as a child longer… which meant, Kai actually had to act like his father.

It was not the best of days.

"Kai. I can't do this alone. Please, I beg you O'mighty Leader, come out of the closet!"

You heard right. No, Kai wasn't coming out to Rei as gay. He had locked himself into the nearest safe haven in Tyson's house, which happened to be his and Rei's closet. It wasn't the best place to hide, since there wasn't much space for Kai and there was a possibility he would run out of oxygen. But still, Kai decided to hide in the closet.

"I'm. Not. Coming. Out."

"…."

"….."

"But Kaaaaaiii!!! You're not alone! I'm here too, you know. So if you don't come out, I'll have to come in, because I refuse to be a single-parent!!"

"…."

"… Talking about coming out… You know… I'm sure there's a guy for you out there."

In a matter of seconds, the young blader, known as Rei Kon, was pushed up against the wall.

"Heh.. Kai.. Just kidding ya'know.." Would anyone blame him for being nervous? If he hadn't been so nervous he might have seen the light in Kai's eyes. You know the sparkle when you remember something, or you've got an idea. Kai had that light in his eyes right know. He hadn't realized it. Why he thought Rei looked cute, why he hadn't had any girlfriend, and yet another reason to why he should continue to stay away from others.

Kai Hiwatari just _might_ be gay.

The thought never occurred to him. It should have, but it never did. And this situation wasn't getting the things better. He needed time and space to think. Alone. But it didn't seem like he would get either.

The reason for this was simple, but yet not so simple. Tyson.

Tyson had to be taken care of. He had to get back to normal, as fast as possible, without any stress. The doctor had called and said that stress could make Tyson act like a small child for a longer period. We weren't talking about days anymore; there was a possibility that Tyson would stay this way for weeks, or worse, months.

Kai was known to be patient, but not even he had the stamina to have Tyson act like a toddler for months. Something had to be done. He couldn't handle the "problem" with Rei before Tyson was back to normal. This marked a new thing Kai hated about Tyson. Yes, there is a list, but that's not in this story.

"Where's the pig?"

"Huh?"

"Tyson. Where is Tyson?"

"Oh...umm... I think he's in the living room with Max. You know, since the snow is gone… Raining.. Can you please let go of me?"

"Oh." Kai let go off the grip he had on Rei, and Rei sank to the floor. As he was trying to regain his breath, he could hear Kai leave the room.

The world was coming to an end. Or that was what Rei thought. They were currently in the living room, the whole team. Kenny was working on Dizzy, nothing new there. The scary thing?

Kai was on the floor playing Monopoly with Tyson and Max. And he let Tyson call him Dad.

Rei couldn't let his eyes of the scenery. He had seated himself in the couch, right beside Kenny. He wondered if there were something he could do. Because he didn't want to let Kai take the whole responsibility. His pride made him make up his mind, and he joined the others on the floor.

This may not have been the brightest of ideas, as Tyson immideatly leaped into his lap and made Rei lay flat on his back.

"Mommy, can I have ice-cream?" he pleaded, still in Rei's lap.

"Umm… sure. But can you, eh.. please get out of my lap..eh, sweetie?" credit to Rei, trying to be a mother.

"HORAY!" Tyson scream and jumped up.

No joining in games for Rei, but into the kitchen to get ice-cream. Tyson joined him and danced around him, like Rei was some kind of Christmas tree.

After finding ice-cream to everyone, Rei was able to join the others. He played alongside Tyson and had no clue that Kai was watching him the whole time.

All Kai could think of was that Rei would be an awesome _mother. _But Tyson kind of ruined the image. He didn't exactly like the kid, but Rei… He was different. Exotic, feminine yet strong. Good at cooking, quite the blader. He was… perfect.

* * *

Thanks again, to everyone who reads this xD

Rewiev if you want :D

An stay tuned. I'll try to not let it go one year before I come up with another chapter!


	5. Parenting

**_SORRY FOR THE LONG, LONG, LONG DELAY!_**_ Just lost all my inspiration. But here is another chapter! Hope you'll forgive me! D:_

_Warnings: Well, other than the fact that I'm totally destroying the original characters and building them up as my own? Btw, look out for baaad language. And grammar. And an interesting ending. I hope._

_Pairings: KaiRei, TysonMax_

_Disclaimer: There's a reason why I don't own Beyblade. If I did, I would never write a fanfiction! Duh._

_Here's ch. 5! FINALLY!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Parenting.**

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks, and it felt like 40 years. Not only was Tyson a kid. Kinda. He was also a very curious and hyper kid. And with a hyper kid, you need a parent. Or two. To take care and have responsibility on said kid.

Well, there's where we got in. That'll be Rei and me. To say that the air between us is tense is an understatement. You could cut it with a knife, as they say in the books. And movies.

"DADDY, I WANT ICE-CREAM!"

Damn. Well, this is not new. Out for a stroll in the park, trying to get Tyson to find a way to get rid of all the… "hyperness".

"Tyson. You can't have any". Well, sometimes I do love my life. But I'll never admit it.

"Oh, come on Kai. Just go buy him some, before he goes all bananas on us. Again". Oh, and someone is not as "motherly" anymore. I think it happened about a week with Tyson jumping on him. Every five minute.

"Hn". I hate it when Rei's right. Not a true hate, but the feeling that I shouldn't have said anything and just bought it at once. It makes me feel small.. Which is not a feeling well-known by the Hiwatari's.

I still ended up buying that damn ice-cream. Chocolate, just to make it simple. Tyson didn't seem to care, as he jumped me as soon as I gave it to him.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" A little too happy, if you ask me.

And these were our days.

* * *

I must have watched him for 20 minutes before he got aware of me. I was standing in the doorway, watching as Kitten made dinner. Max, finally or somewhat out of his depression, had taken Tyson out. Again. Which meant I, well we, were finally free to relax. Or in Kitten's case, making other people more happy. By giving them food.

"I'm making stew. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure".

"And.. Tyson's with Max, right?"

"Yeah".

"Oh-kay. This will take another 30 minutes or so. So, well.. you can.. read or something. Relax".

"Hn".

And I just stood there. I don't know, but something about Rei made it hard for me to be far away from him. Yes, I do admit it. I have some kind of feelings for him. On which level, I don't know. But they don't just simply go away. Trust me, I tried.

"Right. Just turn back to Mr. Silence". Even as he said it, I couldn't help but see the little smile that played on his lips as he turned his head and attention back to the vegetables. And still I just watched.

* * *

"God, Rei. That. Was. Delicious!" Max was patting his stomach, in a very Tyson-ish way. I don't blame him though, the food was delicious. Not a big surprise, Kitten has always been a great cook.

"Mommy, you're really, really, really good!" And that was Tyson.

And my Kitten just smiled. As usual. He's really cute when he smiles.. And there I go, daydreaming again. About my best friend. My brother, so to speak.

"Well, since I made this feast, I think it's just serves justice that the rest of you clean the table and the dishes! Besides, I have a headache, so I'll be going to bed pretty soon". And with that, he made a small wave and went up to his room. Our room.

"Dishes, dishes, dishes!" Tyson and Max took the dishes off the table and made something like a fort of them right next to the sink. And even before Kenny could say anything, I was filling the sink with water and that lemony-smelling-soap that always is on the commercials. Not saying a word, Kenny and I exchanged a glance, before he was off to the television with the rest.

"Hn".

* * *

I used two hours on the dishes, as most of the warm water was used up as Max and Rei. Fuck them for showering. Or something. I was tired as hell, but didn't show it. There's a reason why I still have a privacy-life. By not showing any kind of emotion on the outside, I was able to keep mostly to myself. And that is the way I like it.

"Daddy!"

"Hn". Another nightmare, I believe. But as Rei has already gone to bed, I'll guess I should check it. Just in case. Don't want Tyson come running and waking us up in the middle of the night either.

"Daaaddyyy!" This one was louder. And filled with tears.

"Yeah, right here". Don't ask me, but I kinda got the daddy-role under control. It's just about doing exact the opposite of what I was treated like, growing up.

"There's a monster under the bed.."

"… Right. Tyson. There are no such things. Monster does not exist". This would be the third, fourth night in a row? Same story, monster under the bed.

"But, Daddy! It is! A huge one! Make it go awaaaaaay!" Damn, now he's gonna wake up the whole house!

"Okay, okay! Just.. shut it". Hey, nobody's perfect! And with that I got to my knees, checked under the bed and did the wardrobe too. Just in case he'd begin with that one too.

"See, no monsters. Now, go to sleep".

"But.. but.. what if it comes out?"

"Tyson, there is-"

"But, Daddy!"

"FINE! Go to Max, 'kay. He'll chase them away. Now, you, sleep".

And with a bang I was out of the door.

* * *

I used up the rest of the hot water, and then some cold. I wasn't planning on showering so long, but I didn't have anything better to do. Because of Tyson, I was now wide awake. A bit tired, but not so I would be able to get the sleep I probably needed.

Out of habit, I walked out of the shower, grabbed a towel and went out of the bathroom at the same time as Rei tried to walk in. Which ended with a really, really scared Kitten

"KAI, OMG, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Language". See, mature. Well. Not my fault that he didn't hear the shower or made the conclusion that I was not in bed. Hn.

"You scared the life out of me!"

"Hn".

"Oh, no! Don't you 'hn' me, mister! You owe me!"

"Don't you have 8 lives left or something?"

"…."

"Hn".

"Kai.. I'm not really in the mood for bad jokes; I just need to go to the bathroom. Please, get out of the way". Boring. It may have been the all-too-long shower, or Tyson or the fact that Rei looked awfully cute with his hair loose and sleep in his my body moved on its own. One step, two steps. 'Till I was right in front of him.

"Uhm. Kai?"

And then I kissed Rei.

* * *

Omigawd. I've finished another chapter! In.. two days.

Inspiration striked.

Well, I hope you all liked it and don't give up on me yet!

As saud before, this story may take a lifetime BUT I WILL FINISH IT!

It's one of those "must-do-before-I-die" things.

Please review :)


	6. Long Days and Brainfreeze

_**SORRY FOR YET ANOTHER THE LONG, LONG, LONG DELAY! **__This time I blame my boyfriend (by now ex.. heh..), my friends and that the fact that I have moved 1 hour away from home to attend school. Sorry, sorry... And now Super Junior is stuck in my brain. This whoooole chapter is from Rei's view. I'm gonna go all angsty on his brain. MOHAHA! Ehrm.. enjoy!_

_Warnings: Bad grammar. I think. And it's kinda rushed._

_Pairings: KaiRei, TysonMax_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did, Rei/Ray and Kai would be gay as unicorns for each other. _

_Here's ch. 6, hope you'll like it!_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Long Days & Brainfreeze._

«BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!»

Ugh. Another day, another day. Refusing to be a lazy-ass like Tyson, I swing both legs off the bed and silence the alarm. Then I remember.

Kai kissed me.

_He kissed me._

«...»

As if it was a command, my eyes falls silently on the empty bed next to mine. I can't decide wheter I'm happy he's awake and gone, or...

I shake the thoughts away and mentally prepare myself for yet another day as Tyson's mother. Believe me, it ain't all that fun. At all.

Quickly gathering my hair in a loose braid, I runmarage my closet for a set of clean clothes. Deciding today is going to be a clean-the-house-and-don't-think-about-Kai-and-kissing-day, I settle for a plain white t-shirt and loose, gray sweats.

Walking downstairs, I'm joined my Max, half-asleep and yawning loudly. My guess is, Tyson _thought_ he saw another monster. That would be the tenth time this week, if my counting is correct.

«Morning, Max. How was your night?» He silently answers my question my giving me a harsh look before he heads for the couch. I decide there and then that someone needs my famous pancakes for breakfast. What ever would I have done without the television? It gave me recipies, advice for cooking, cleaning and friendship. If I hadn't already decided that this would be a clean-the-house-and-don't-think-about-Kai-and-kissing-day, I would have settled for the television, silently begging for some advice in.. this.. sort of thing.

Lord, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

At lunchtime I had managed to feed Max and Tyson, clean the enthire kitchen from floor and up and Max was babysitting Tyson for me, so I was able to concentrate.

But of course, faith is clearly not on my side today. Taking a small break outside, getting some fresh air, I hear someone cry out loud. Not in pain or anger. Like.. like..

«MOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYY!»

... Why me?

«...»

«Tyson, Rei is just outside taking a break. Pleeease, pleeease calm down.»

Poor Max. His crush of a lifetime has been turned into a toddler. Oh yes, I knew. But then again, who didn't? Maybe Chief. But that doesn't really matter. I'm exited to see if the crush will last through Tyson's whole toddler-stage. It's already been a few weeks, and honestly I'm finding it hard to keep up with him. He was difficult to handle as a teenager, but then he was.. a teenager! Now he's a teenager and a toddler. At the same time. Ant there's just a thin, thin line of what a poor, unfortunate soul can handle. And we passed that line the day he called me mom. And Kai dad.

Wait, wait, wait!

I was not supposed to think of Kai today! Man, my day is ruined. Well, not really. But when I first think about that kiss, I can't think of anything else. I've never, truly, been kissed. Not fully on the lips. And to have a guy, and friend for that matter, kiss me for the first time. Well, it's kind of overwhelming. And to top it off, I don't know how I should react to it. Does it mean anything? Is Kai gay? Am I gay? Was it a one – timer? I DON'T KNOW! And it confuses the hell out of me. I don't even know if I should talk about it with Kai. I.. donæt think I dare. But still, if I just sit here, thinking about it all day I'll end up going crazy. And no one needs that. Not with Tyson around.

«Rei, I need some help with Tyson!» And then a big crash is heard from the living room. Well, I can always deal with Kai when the time is right. But since the crashing sounds has moved to the kitchen, I think I need to help Max.

* * *

The day went flying by, as I had to clean up after Tyson most of the time. He felt ignored by his «mother», so he had taken the situation into his own hands. Literally. And now we are half a kitchen short and we have to buy new pillows for the sofa. Not to mention that everything breakable is moved to places Tyson can't reach. As we no longer have a kitchen table, we had dinner in the living room. On the floor, since the sofa is also kinda dead. Kai didn't show up to dinner and all I could think about was that we seriously needed to talk. Earlier I promised myself not to think of the kiss or Kai or anything like that, but somehow it stayed in the back of my mind all day. Even when Tyson was on his worst, all I could think about was Kai.

To top it off, Kai was still not anywhere in sight. It was almost midnight and for the love of all things, I knew I wouldn't get any sleep before I could at least ask him about yesterday. Considering holding my breath, I listened for any sign of sound that would indicate that Kai was home. Reciving nothing but the low howls of the wind, I considered getting up and wait for him downstairs. But what would he think about that? Would it look like I cared? Or that I wanted to kick him right out? Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the front door open, or the soft steps of someone coming up the stairs. Neither did I see the shadow sneaking in the door. I didn't react before it was right in front of me.

«Kai..?»

«We need to talk».

* * *

_Oh gawd, this chapter is extremly short, but I really felt like it needed to end right.. here._

_BUT NO WORRIES! I've already begun on the next chapter. School is keeping me a bit busy, but just keep holding on guys!_

_Much, much love to all of you! :)_


End file.
